Shoah
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Lo más terrible de permanecer encerrado en ese lugar, era tener que despertar todos los días preparándose para mirar a la muerte a los ojos. One-shot paralelo a "Arbeit macht frei".


**Shoah**

_Nota: Este fic está basado en mi historia, Arbeit Macht Frei, escrito esta vez desde la perspectiva de Yami. No es necesario leer Arbeit Macht Frei para entender de manera general este fic, pero sí lo recomiendo para evitar confusiones, pues hay varios detalles de Arbeit Macht Frei que se mencionarán en este fic._

**).(**

_Cientos de personas, entre ellas Arthur Butz, Fred Leuchter, Bradley Smith, Ernst Zundel, David Irving, Robert Faurisson, Ahmed Rami, y muchos políticos de Medio Oriente, niegan el Holocausto._

**).(**

_-Porque yo quiero ser quien te proteja- _Palabras. En ese momento, todo se reducía a las palabras, presentes en su memoria, llevadas por el viento a través del tiempo. De esos días pasados solo le quedaban recuerdos. De pronto esa vida anterior se mostraba lejana, casi inalcanzable. En ese instante, solo quedaba la inseguridad y la intranquilidad constante.

-Yami… todo estará bien- A pesar de las palabras de su abuelo, que buscaban reconfortarlo; a pesar del abrazo de dicha persona, de su única familia, presentía que algo malo sucedería. Y el miedo se apoderaba de sus sentidos. Y como consecuencia solo podía envolverse más entre los brazos del anciano, como un pequeño niño que buscaba un arrullo. Escondía el rostro contra el hombro de su abuelo, cuando las miradas miserables de las demás personas que los acompañaban se volvían insoportables. El olor era nauseabundo, proveniente de los fluidos y las excreciones humanas. El vagón del tren en que viajaban excedía su máxima capacidad, albergando a más del triple de personas. Como si de animales se tratara, todos iban amontonados. Sin poder moverse, por lo que parecían horas infinitas de un viaje sin retorno. A lo lejos se escuchaba el llanto de un bebé, y a su lado los sollozos de una niña.

Pero el silencio reinaba, a pesar de los llantos. Era un silencio macabro, frío, fúnebre.

Desde aquel día en el que cumplió quince años, ese mismo día en el que los soldados entraron a la panadería de su abuelo, destrozando todo a su paso, supo que el destino preparaba algo terrible.

Aquel parecía ser el último viaje. Aunque el lugar de destino era aún desconocido.

-Todo estará bien, mi niño- E intentó creerle a su abuelo. Intentó confiar en sus palabras.

Y aunque fervientemente deseó creerle, supo fácilmente que su abuelo le mentía.

**).(**

_Según ellos, todo fue una farsa de Los Aliados, para tener una excusa para ocupar Alemania en 1945._

**).(**

Hacía frío. Un frío intenso, que al lado del miedo, lo obligaba a abrazar a su abuelo con todas sus fuerzas. Entre aquel mar de personas, temía perderse entre la muchedumbre. Las personas marchaban, siendo apresuradas por los soldados en uniformes grises, aquellos de los semblantes inquebrantables. Gritaban y daban órdenes; sus ojos vacíos siendo testigos del peregrinaje de cientos de miles de seres a quienes se les había arrebatado su condición de humanos.

Pero el frío lo obligaba a esconderse entre los brazos de su abuelo. Y el atardecer, cuyo cielo estaba cubierto de nubes húmedas, apenas le permitía mirar el camino. Sus piernas temblaban, pero los gritos de los soldados lo convencían de seguir adelante.

Y ante sus ojos, a través de la tarde oscura, una puerta de acero. Abierta totalmente, dispuesta a recibir a todo aquel que fuera obligado a cruzarla. Y sobre ella, tres palabras grabadas, que generaron diversos escalofríos que recorrieron su cuerpo. Arbeit Macht Frei. El trabajo os hará libres.

Y sin embargo no pudo pensar lo suficiente en el significado de esas palabras, pues tan pronto cruzó el umbral, el abrazo de su abuelo desapareció. Solo hasta entonces supo que alguien lo había tomado por la fuerza, apartándolo de la única persona que lograba calmar su miedo.

-¡Abuelo! ¡No, suélteme! ¡Por favor, abuelo!- Los gritos fueron en vano, pues un anciano y un adolescente no podían luchar contra un ejército de soldados alemanes. Pelear contra la realidad ahora era imposible, y la separación no podía ser evitada.

-¡Yami! ¡Tienes que ser valiente!- Aún en esas circunstancia su abuelo intentó darle fuerzas, pero las manos de los soldados evitaban que su corazón encontrara el valor suficiente, para enfrentar solo aquella amenaza desconocida.

-¡No! ¡Abuelo, abuelo! ¡No dejes que me lleven!- Sus súplicas se convirtieron en sollozos, cuando su abuelo no dijo más y a cambio lo miró, de una forma indescriptible que sacudió su alma desde lo más profundo. Los ojos del anciano, tristes y desolados, fueron lo último que vio, antes de que las lágrimas cubrieran por completo su visión. A continuación solo pudo ver imágenes distorsionadas, que se movían formando extraños patrones de colores.

Sin poder luchar, pues sabía que era en vano, la resignación se hizo presente. Las manos del soldado sobre sus brazos, lo guiaron por un camino desconocido. El agarre, podía sentirlo, simbolizaba una mezcla de repulsión, odio e intolerancia. La persona que lo guiaba sentía asco de siquiera tocarlo, y por ello lo jalaba con violencia, murmurando palabras de odio.

-Abuelo, abuelo- Pero continuó susurrando, llamando a su abuelo. Ahora estaba completamente solo, a merced de un peligro desconocido. ¿Qué planeaban hacer con él? ¿Dónde, exactamente, estaba ahora?

Con la manga de su camisa, intentó limpiarse las lágrimas. Aunque deseaba seguir sollozando, su mente le pedía ver el camino por el que transitaba. Bajo sus ojos quedaron manchas de suciedad, pues su camisa se había llenado de polvo en el tren. Pero no fue la suciedad la que elevó su miedo, sino los tétricos alrededores. No sabía si eran personas o fantasmas, esqueléticas, vistiendo todas con un atuendo a rayas, similar a un pijama. Una ciudad fantasma parecía ser, o una cárcel. El ambiente amenazaba con cortarle la respiración. De pronto, la soledad era la única que lo acompañaba. Y el temor crecía con cada segundo.

Y el soldado que lo jalaba, notando su semblante temeroso, sonrió con gran desdén, pero con profunda satisfacción asomándose a sus ojos. Y pronunció, con notable burla, las siguientes palabras.

-Bienvenido a Auschwitz- Pero no tuvo tiempo de siquiera cuestionar las palabras dichas, pues el hombre lo empujó con fuerza. Sus piernas no pudieron mantener el equilibrio, y habría caído de no ser porque dos personas lo atraparon. Pero al alzar la mirada, se dio cuenta con temor de que aquellos quienes previnieron su caída no eran amigos, sino más soldados. Y solo hasta entonces, notó las dos grandes puertas que estaban frente a él, abiertas totalmente, y mostrando oscuridad en su interior.

El miedo lo obligó a intentar escapar.

-¡Suéltenme!- Gritó, pero sus gritos fueron en vano. Los soldados lo arrastraron dentro del complejo. A pesar de sus quejas y de sus intentos por liberarse, la oscuridad en el interior de aquel lugar lo recibió. Solo un lugar tenía iluminación. Y notó con horror que en dicho lugar había una silla, grande y negra. Forcejeó más cuando miró la silla, pues ante ella la única palabra que acudió a su mente fue tortura. Y aun así, no podía pensar en algo que hubiera hecho en un pasado que mereciera un castigo como ese. Pero sin posibilidades de escapar, solo pudo mirar hacia arriba, mientras era arrastrado por los soldados.

Con la mirada, buscó a Dios. Su abuelo le había hablado de Él. Su religión, la Torá, hablaba de ese ser Todopoderoso. Y sin embargo, no pudo verlo, pues solamente el techo negro, como una nube tormentosa, saltó a su mirada. No pudo observar nada más que ese color oscuro.

-Por favor…- susurró varias veces, elevando plegarias. Pero el techo fue todo lo que vio. Y solo hasta ese momento, se sintió realmente solo. La separación de su abuelo había dolido, más la soledad no se presentó con fuerza hasta ahora.

Cuando lo obligaron a sentarse sobre la silla, se apercibió del estado tembloroso en el que se encontraba su cuerpo. Su frente comenzaba a mostrar las primeras gotas de sudor, y el miedo no le permitía pensar con claridad. Atrás quedaban los recuerdos. Ahora solamente estaba el presente; la incertidumbre y el temor a la muerte y al dolor. Su mente quería escapar, mas al estar atada al cuerpo, no podía ignorar la situación.

Y el primer sollozo escapó, unido a un fuerte escalofrío que paralizó su cuerpo, cuando uno de los soldados mostró unas tijeras, las cuales colocó frente a su horrorizada mirada.

-Quédate quieto, si no deseas que te corte ese lindo rostro- Las palabras fueron burlas, pronunciadas entre risas discretas. A su lado se encontraba también el tono de la amenaza, que lo obligó a mantenerse completamente inmóvil, a pesar de los temblores que aún sacudían todo su cuerpo.

Las tijeras desaparecieron de su vista, y el primer mechón de cabello cayó hacia el suelo. Junto al cabello cayeron las lágrimas, que ya no podían ser retenidas. Los sollozos intentaban ser ocultados, y a cambio solo se escuchaban ligeros gemidos y suspiros. Entre la oscuridad, sus ojos se enfocaban hacia el suelo. Su dignidad caída con cada mechón cortado.

Pero eso no fue suficiente. Y con horror sintió cómo le jalaban violentamente el brazo, amarrándolo por la muñeca sobre el apoyabrazos. Solo una vez intentó liberarlo, pues temió que la insistencia produjera el enojo en el soldado. Solo pudo seguir sollozando en silencio, arrullándose con los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo, cuando un zumbido incesante se escuchó. Un objeto negro, parecido a una aguja grande, producía aquel terrible sonido. Quiso mover su brazo, escapar de la situación, pero se rehusó a hacerlo por miedo a lo que podría suceder.

-Seis, siete, dos, cinco, tres- A sus espaldas, una voz grave surgió de entre la oscuridad, pronunciando los números. Una tercera persona, que no había visto entrar al lugar.

Pero su presencia no cobró importancia, sino el terrible dolor que se extendió por su brazo, cuando aquella extraña aguja vibrante hizo contacto con su piel. No pudo hacer más que cerrar fuertemente los ojos y los puños. Las lágrimas cayeron con mayor rapidez, sin que pudiera hacer algo para detenerlas. Estaba completamente indefenso, a merced de lo que fuera que estuvieran haciéndole, y planearan hacerle. Su abuelo no estaba, Dios guardaba silencio. No había nadie que pudiera ayudarlo ahora. Pedir ayuda no serviría, e intentar escapar sería en vano.

Su cabello siguió cayendo. Y el dolor continuó expandiéndose por su brazo. La tortura física no superaba a la mental. Sus pensamientos lo traicionaban, trayéndole presuntuosos el horror y la inseguridad. Su vida pasó como una película frente a sus ojos cerrados. Su vida al lado de su abuelo, en la panadería. Cada detalle de ella. El aroma a pan recién horneado, el olor a madera de su habitación.

-¡Levántate!- Un grito autoritario y una mano que lo tomó fuertemente del brazo. Lo levantó a la fuerza, lastimando en el proceso su piel, y provocando que una exclamación adolorida escapara de sus labios. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, volviendo a la realidad. –Quítate la ropa- La orden lo tomó por sorpresa y acrecentó su miedo. Ante esto, solamente se mantuvo inmóvil, mirando hacia el suelo y con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. -¡Maldito judío, no me escuchaste! ¡Quítate la ropa o tendré que quitártela por la fuerza!- Ante la amenaza, las lágrimas volvieron a caer. Sus manos, las cuales temblaban estrepitosamente, se dirigieron a los botones de su camisa.

El primer botón fue sumamente difícil de desabrochar, pues el temblor de sus manos no le permitía concentrarse en esta simple acción. Con cada uno de sus movimientos, el resentimiento pretendía convertirse en odio. Aborrecimiento hacia quienes causaban todo su sufrimiento, hacia aquellos que lo habían separado de su hogar y de su única familia. Odio hacia los alemanes.

Y sin embargo, las imágenes volvieron a presentarse frente a sus ojos. Los recuerdos, que eran lo único que le quedaba ahora, le mostraron la imagen de una persona. Un joven ojiazul.

-_Seto- _El nombre acudió a su mente, y tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar que un sollozo escapara. No todos eran iguales. No todos eran descorazonados. No podía odiar a los alemanes si eso significaba odiarlo a él también.

Su condición de humano fue arrebataba, cuando estuvo desnudo frente a los soldados. Su brazo, donde ahora relucía un tatuaje de cinco números. Y su cabello, cortado casi en su totalidad. Desde ese momento perdió su nombre, y dejó de ser una persona.

-Ponte esto- Atrapó con sus brazos los objetos que le habían lanzado, y los miró por unos pocos segundos. Un pantalón y una camisa, ambos a rayas. Era la misma vestimenta que había visto a los demás usar allá afuera.

Pero se vistió de inmediato, pues sentía la necesidad de cubrirse y proteger su dignidad. Sus zapatos también fueron reemplazados.

Había perdido todo lo que tenía.

**).(**

_Ellos rechazan las pruebas que fueron presentadas en el Juicio de Núremberg._

**).(**

Un granero. El lugar en el que estaba le recordaba a un granero grande. Sin embargo, no había animales allí, sino cientos de personas amontonadas, acostadas una al lado de la otra, en lo que parecían ser cajones. Se asemejaba aquello a una biblioteca de personas, acurrucadas todas en estantes, sobre camas duras y frías.

Caminó con inseguridad, mirando a sus alrededores, con el objetivo de buscar un espacio vacío. Por todos los medios posibles intentaba no llorar. Aunque el miedo seguía presente, no podía ahora arreglar lo que ya estaba hecho. Solamente podía someterse a la voluntad del destino, y luchar por mantenerse con vida. Aunque, al ver las condiciones deplorables en las que se encontraban las demás personas, no sabía si tendría oportunidad alguna.

Sus pasos, temerosos, los llevaron a recorrer el lugar. Algunas personas le dirigían lastimeras miradas, otras simplemente lo ignoraban. Las demás, permanecían inconscientes, dormidas sobre la dura madera, sin cobija que los protegiera del frío.

En su mente, aún guardaba la esperanza de encontrarse con su abuelo. Mas con cada paso que daba esa esperanza se iba desvaneciendo. Solo podía ver personas jóvenes. Demacradas, pero de joven y mediana edad.

Fue entonces cuando encontró un espacio vacío, en los cajones de abajo. El alivio acudió. Al menos ahora tenía un lugar donde descansar.

Mas apenas hubo dado pocos pasos hacia el lugar, un grito lo alertó y elevó su temor.

-¡Ese es mi espacio! ¡Hazte a un lado!- Una persona le pasó al lado, empujándolo en el proceso. Ante esto, no pudo hacer más que mantenerse inmóvil, mientras miraba como dicha persona se acostaba en el lugar. Y las lágrimas amenazaron con caer en esos momentos, pues estaba claro que allí no existía ya la humanidad, sino el egoísmo y la lucha por la supervivencia.

-Niño… aquí hay un espacio- Y sin embargo, un pequeño rayo de esperanza se reflejó ante sus ojos, cuando escuchó las palabras dirigidas hacia él. Al darse la vuelta, miró a una persona, quizás cinco o diez años mayor, que señalaba el lugar a su lado, en el segundo nivel.

Rápidamente, se dirigió hacia el lugar. De manera temblorosa, trepó hacia el sitio. Como había esperado, allí solo había madera. No había cobijas ni mucho menos un colchón. Y aun así, el tener un lugar donde descansar tranquilizó sus nervios.

-Muchas gracias- Tuvo que agradecerle a la persona, pues el alivio era mucho.

Los ojos negros, profundos, del hombre lo miraron por tan solo unos segundos.

-No esperes amabilidad en este lugar. Aquí todos luchamos por sobrevivir- Después de esas palabras, el hombre se acostó de lado, dándole la espalda.

Las lágrimas volvieron a acumularse en sus ojos carmesí. ¿Qué clase de lugar era ese? Donde los humanos dejaban de ser humanos. Era el infierno traído a la tierra.

Se acostó sobre la madera. Cerró los ojos, intentando perderse en sus recuerdos. En el tiempo cuando vivía con su abuelo, en el segundo piso de la panadería. Cuando conoció por primera vez a un niño alemán perteneciente a la aristocracia.

-La realeza de Alemania- susurró, sonriendo ligeramente.

_-¿Parezco de la realeza?- _La voz de aquel niño ojiazul resonó en su mente, trayéndole miles de imágenes, que no eran más que los recuerdos preciados.

_-¡Claro! Podrías ser un príncipe- _Su propia voz acudió, dándole vida al recuerdo.

_-¡Seto! ¡Vamos, no seas gallina!- _Fue imposible evitar que las lágrimas cayeran esta vez. Mirándose a sí mismo reír, saltando sobre su cama, tomado de las manos con el niño ojiazul. Deseaba tener control sobre el tiempo, para poder devolverlo a su antojo. Para escapar de esa prisión solitaria, donde nadie tenía voz, ni siquiera un nombre.

-Avinu malkeinu, janenu va'aneinu…- Sus ojos se abrieron, cuando escuchó aquellas palabras en hebreo. Una oración que conocía bien, que había aprendido de su abuelo y que escuchaba cada vez que asistía a la sinagoga. La persona que estaba en el espacio que se encontraba debajo del suyo, pronunciaba aquellas palabras de manera insistente.

-Calla. ¿De qué sirven los rezos ahora?- Y sin embargo, la persona que estaba al lado de quien rezaba, se quejó abiertamente. -¿Crees que Dios te escuchará? ¡El bastardo está muy ocupado como para recordar a su pueblo!- Siseó levemente, ante la clara blasfemia que fue pronunciada. Si bien él tampoco había podido encontrar a Dios, su temor hacia Él no había desaparecido.

-No tomarás el nombre del Señor tu Dios en vano; porque no dará por inocente Dios al que tomare su nombre en vano- Pero lo único que se escuchó de la persona que rezaba, fue la recitación de uno de los diez mandamientos.

-Puedes recitar cuanto quieres. ¡Recita la Torá entera si así te place! Eso no cambiará nada-

-No somos quienes para cuestionar los caminos del Señor…-

-No necesito un sermón. Eso no me salvará de las garras de los alemanes- afirmó entre gruñidos. –Todos esos malditos alemanes deberían morir. Son animales salvajes…-

-No todos los alemanes son así- Para su propia sorpresa, se encontró a sí mismo diciendo aquello. Por unos segundos, deseó que no lo hubieran escuchado. Sin embargo, el silencio que le siguió a sus palabras fue la prueba irrefutable de que sus palabras no solo habían sido escuchadas por los hombres que discutían debajo de él, sino por todos los que estaban cerca.

Inmediatamente, se colocó sobre sus codos, con el pecho sobre la madera, para poder así mirar hacia adelante. Para su sorpresa, la persona, de quizás veinte años, que había estado discutiendo se había levantado de su lugar, para así mirarlo fijamente con sus ojos oscuros. Estaba claro el porqué de su negativismo. Su figura era escuálida, y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Su vestimenta a rayas, sucia, demostraba que había estado allí por mucho tiempo.

-¿Dices que los alemanes merecen algo más que nuestro odio? Son ellos los que nos han traído aquí. ¡Nos obligan a trabajar sin parar! Y a cambio, ¿qué nos dan? ¡Un maldito plato de sopa al día!- exclamó.

-Acabo de llegar…-

-Eso está claro, de otro modo…-

-Pero sin importar lo que suceda, o lo que hagan conmigo, me rehúso a sentir odio hacia los alemanes. Porque no son todos los que nos quieren aquí-

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?-

-Porque conocí a uno…-

-Y sin embargo estás aquí- Las palabras de esa persona callaron momentáneamente sus argumentos. –Todos ellos saben… todos conocen la existencia de estos campos de la muerte. Pero no veo que tu amigo alemán haya hecho algo para evitar que llegaras aquí, ¿o me equivoco?- La pregunta, calló por completo sus palabras. –Todos saben. Todos quieren desaparecernos. ¿Tú crees que él te recordará? Lo que intentan es borrar el recuerdo, de todos nosotros- Las afirmaciones resonaban por todo el lugar, retumbando en sus ojos. No quería creer, pero era difícil si miraba las circunstancias. –Yo también conocí a alemanes. Creí que eran amigos. Pero cuando estás aquí, te das cuenta de quién es el enemigo. Ellos son la raza pura… nosotros solo somos polvo bajo sus zapatos- Después de esas palabras, el hombre volvió a su espacio en el cajón.

Ante el silencio, solo pudo volver a acostarse. La duda estaba sembrada ahora en su pecho, y quizás con el tiempo crecería hasta echar raíces en su alma. No quería creerlo, pero cuando lo pensaba mejor, era obvio que él solo se convirtió en uno más.

Se preguntaba si Seto lo recordaría ahora. Pero la respuesta no lo satisfacía. Pues no quería ser olvidado. Y sin embargo, no creía que un aristócrata alemán recordara la corta amistad que había tenido con un niño judío.

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer. No había forma de detenerlas.

No quería ser olvidado, siendo él el único que recordara aquellos momentos. No quería que esos recuerdos se convirtieran en niebla.

-Avinu malkeinu, janenu va'aneinu (1)- Los rezos volvieron a escucharse, y esta vez nadie se quejó al respecto.

Y se encontró a sí mismo uniéndose a los rezos, elevando a los cielos la poca fe que aún le quedaba.

-Ase imanu tsedaka vajesed (2)- Las palabras escaparon de sus labios. Se imaginó a sí mismo en la sinagoga, de la mano de su abuelo.

Mas fue imposible olvidar la imagen de aquel niño alemán.

-Vehosh'ienu (3)-

No quería ser olvidado.

**).(**

_Y afirman que los "pocos" judíos que perecieron en el régimen de la Alemania nazi, murieron de forma legítima._

**).(**

El sudor corría por su frente. Sus piernas suplicaban por un descanso, de al menos unos pocos segundos. Pero su mente se negaba, por el temor a lo que podría suceder.

Había estado allí durante ocho meses. Y durante ese tiempo había aprendido cuáles eran las reglas del lugar. Trabajar, por la mañana, por la tarde y por la noche. Cargando sacos grandes de tierra, trabajando en la fábrica de caucho, o en las granjas. Todo allí se reducía al trabajo, sin paga alguna, recibiendo a cambio un solo plato de sopa al día. Apenas tenía tiempo para dormir, pues aún antes de la salida del sol debía de comenzar a trabajar.

Su cuerpo se había reducido a una masa de huesos y carne. No podía mirarse a sí mismo, pues temía a lo que podría ver. No quería ver sus piernas, ni sus brazos, ni mucho menos su torso. No sabía si podría soportarlo.

Cuando finalmente llegó al lugar de destino, arrojó el saco y se dejó caer al suelo, exclamando con dolor.

Se quitó su gastado zapato derecho, solo para sisear al ver cómo su pie sangraba profusamente.

-Las ampollas en los pies deberían ser tu menor preocupación- Al escuchar esto alzó la mirada. Se encontró con la persona que dormía siempre a su lado derecho, la misma que le había indicado que había un lugar desocupado, aquel primer día. Sus ojos oscuros lo miraban, y el semblante se mantenía serio. El hombre, en ese momento, le ofrecía una pala.

Sabiendo bien que no podía quedarse en el suelo por más tiempo, se colocó nuevamente el zapato, e ignorando el dolor se puso en pie. En sus manos tomó la pala, y del saco que había traído comenzó a sacar la tierra. La tarea en ese momento era cubrir una gran zanja. No sabía con qué objetivo. De los soldados solo recibía órdenes y no razones.

-Si les muestras debilidad, ya no les serás útil- Nuevamente, la persona a su lado habló. Lo hizo en voz baja, casi en un susurro. Pues estaba prohibido hablarse entre ellos mientras trabajaban. –Solo nos quieren como caballos de carga. Y cuando ya no les seamos útiles…- Se detuvo, pues ni siquiera él sabía qué sucedía con aquellos que eran "seleccionados".

-He intentado buscar a mi abuelo durante todos estos meses… pero…- susurró el ojirubí. No había hablado de su abuelo con nadie. Pero la frustración era cada vez mayor. Cada día buscaba desesperadamente a su abuelo. Mientras cargaba los sacos de tierra, procuraba mirar a todas direcciones. Y sin embargo, su búsqueda no había dado resultado.

-Cuando llegas aquí hay una primera selección. A los ancianos y a los niños se los llevan… y solo esos perros sucios- dijo, mirando a los soldados alemanes que se encontraban a varios metros de distancia, supervisando las labores. -… y los Sonderkommandos saben qué hacen con ellos- agregó, captando la atención del joven.

-¿Sonderkommandos?- preguntó, procurando seguir trabajando, para no llamar la atención de los soldados.

-Ellos hacen el trabajo sucio. O eso es lo que he escuchado. Los alemanes los mantienen separados de nosotros. Ellos saben algo que nosotros no sabemos- afirmó.

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó el ojirubí. Necesitaba saberlo. Quizás esa era la única manera de encontrar a su abuelo.

El hombre solamente alzó la mirada, señalando hacia un lugar específico. Su mirada carmesí se dirigió al lugar señalado, encontrando allí, a los lejos, una columna de humo negro.

-Donde está el humo. Siempre están allí. Pero yo no me atrevería siquiera a acercarme. Si intentas ir allá no dudarán en matarte- advirtió. Después de esas palabras hubo silencio.

-Aún no te he preguntado por tu nombre- El joven cambió el tema, más las palabras escuchadas permanecían en sus pensamientos.

-Seis, dos, siete, tres, uno- Momentáneamente, detuvo sus acciones para mirar al hombre. La tristeza se asomó a su semblante. Todo les había sido arrebatado allí. Sus nombres habían sido reemplazados por números.

-Seis, siete, dos, cinco, tres- pronunció su propio nombre. El nombre actual, pues el anterior ya era parte del pasado.

-Un placer- susurró con ironía el hombre.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡Dejen de hablar y a trabajar!- El grito los sobresaltó a ambos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del joven ojirubí, cuando supo que la orden había sido dirigida hacia ambos. Ante esto, solamente pudo guardar silencio, obedeciendo sumisamente.

Pero su mente tenía presente las palabras que había escuchado.

**).(**

_Ellos niegan la existencia de los campos de concentración, y de las cámaras de gas utilizadas para exterminar a los prisioneros._

**).(**

El tiempo que había pasado encerrado en aquel lugar se asemejaba a la eternidad. No sabía cuántos años habían pasado, pues había dejado de contar los días. No tenía sentido conocer el tiempo, cuando estaba seguro de que no saldría de allí con vida.

Durante ese tiempo había visto a muchas personas morir. Casi todos los días, amanecía una persona muerta, acostada sobre la madera que pretendía ser cama. Morían de inanición, de hambre, frío o deshidratación. La primera vez que había visto un cadáver, estuvo cerca de vomitar, y las lágrimas unidas al terror se habían acumulado en sus ojos. Ahora, sin embargo, la muerte era algo con lo que debía lidiar a todo momento.

Lo más terrible de permanecer encerrado en ese lugar, era tener que despertar todos los días preparándose para la muerte. Sabiendo, desde el momento en que abría sus ojos, que él podía ser el próximo.

Por eso no podía demostrar debilidad en el trabajo. Pues a quienes lo hacían, les negaban completamente cualquier tipo de comida, o los "seleccionaban".

Nadie sabía qué sucedía con aquellos que eran seleccionados. Desaparecían sin dejar rastros, y nadie volvía a saber de ellos. Por el lugar circulaban terribles rumores al respecto, de grandes hornos de matanza o cámaras de gas. Pero intentaba no prestar atención a los rumores. Pues no podía dejarse vencer por el miedo.

Las personas que intentaban suicidarse, poseídas por la desesperación, se lanzaban contra el alambrado de filosas púas que rodeaba el campo. Había estado presente para mirar muchos de esos sucesos. Y no había podido hacer nada más que alzarse de hombros y continuar con su trabajo. Porque quien se dejara vencer por el miedo, sucumbiría ante los terrores que lo rodeaban, y esa sería una sentencia de muerte.

No podía negar que sentía esperanza. Apenas un rayo que no lograba calmar su angustia. Pero muy dentro de sí, soñaba con el fin de esa tortura. Con el día de la liberación. Aún soñaba con sus recuerdos. Con regresar a la panadería al lado de su abuelo. Con mirar otra vez los ojos azules del niño alemán quien fue su mejor amigo.

Y sin embargo, la realidad dictaba una sentencia muy distinta a la de sus sueños. Su abuelo había desaparecido. Y aunque lo había intentado, no había podido reunir el coraje suficiente como para burlar la fuerte seguridad del campo y dirigirse hacia el lugar de donde provenía el humo. Y Seto… cuando volvía a la realidad, se veía obligado a aceptar el pensamiento de que Seto ya lo había olvidado. Quién sabe, quizás ya estaría casado con una bella dama de la aristocracia. Era imposible pensar que aún pudiera recordarlo a él. No era nadie ahora. Y quizás nunca lo fue.

Nadie lo recordaría al momento de su muerte. Su nombre solo eran números sin significado. Nadie recordaría el sufrimiento. Nadie recordaría las injusticias. Todo quedaría sellado en el olvido.

Estiró su brazo, planeando tocar el hombro de la persona que dormía a su lado derecho. La misma persona que le había hablado de los Sonderkommandos tiempo atrás. La única con la que intercambiaba palabra.

Y sin embargo, cuando tocó aquel huesudo hombro, lo supo de inmediato. Pero ignorando la zozobra y el temor que se acercó a su mente, y queriendo comprobar lo que ya sabía, ejerció fuerza, volteando el cuerpo que en ese momento le daba la espalda.

Un sollozo escapó, un llanto que no pudo ser evitado, cuando el rostro de la persona fue revelado. Ojos abiertos, glaseados. La muerte misma lo miraba, a través de los ojos sin vida.

Se llevó su temblorosa mano derecha a su rostro, intentando contener las lágrimas.

La muerte se acercaba cada vez más.

**).(**

_Y no creen que los nazis tuvieran un plan para la eliminación en masa de los judíos._

**).(**

Cuando la resignación finalmente se abrió paso en su mente, descubrió el valor que había intentado reunir por tanto tiempo, para así atreverse a intentar llegar al lugar de donde provenía el humo negro. No tenía ya nada que perder. Todo le había sido arrebatado. Ahora solo necesitaba saber dónde estaba su abuelo. Necesitaba saber si aún vivía.

Por esa razón, mientras trabajaba en el campo a horas de la tarde, buscó el momento perfecto para escabullirse. Dicho momento ocurrió cuando los soldados alemanes que los vigilaban comenzaron a gritarle a una persona que al parecer no trabajaba al ritmo requerido.

Dejando su pala en el suelo, corrió sin mirar atrás, esperando no haber sido visto. Sabía que allí ni siquiera los suyos eran de confianza, así que no le extrañaría si daban aviso a los soldados. Por eso, el único pensamiento que recorrió su mente, era el de alejarse lo más que pudiera, escondiéndose detrás de cualquier edificio, o superficie que pudiera cubrirlo de los ojos de los alemanes. Sus pasos no eran tan rápidos como hubiera querido, pues su cuerpo se encontraba en un terrible estado de debilidad. No sabía siquiera cómo había logrado sobrevivir por tanto tiempo.

Se encontró a sí mismo escondiéndose detrás de un montículo de paja. Con cuidado, miró por el lado de éste, para buscar la columna de humo.

Podía llegar, se repitió en su mente, el lugar no estaba tan lejos. Podía superar esa distancia sin ser detectado.

Pero apenas intentó ponerse en pie, tuvo que lanzarse al suelo. Su corazón latía rápidamente, mientras se mantenía inmóvil, escuchando cómo dos personas, claramente alemanas, hablaban exactamente al otro lado del montículo.

-… una mujer…- Se mantuvo en completo silencio, intentando calmar su respiración.

-Toma una del campo de las mujeres. Las judías son buenas putas, aunque las gitanas no se quedan atrás- Apretó los puños, mordiéndose el labio. El enojo se hizo presente al oír las risas de ambas personas. El odio comenzó a crecer en su interior. ¿Eran todos los alemanes así? ¿Bestias sin corazón?

Y sin embargo, tan pronto hubo pensado eso, recordó a Seto. No podía evitarlo, cada vez que el odio lo acechaba, pensaba en él.

Había escuchado decir que todos los alemanes estaban de acuerdo con estos campos de tortura.

-_No creo que este sea un lugar seguro… mi familia tiene varias casas fuera de Berlín…- _Pero ante esto, su mente de inmediato recordó aquellas palabras. Sus ojos se suavizaron ligeramente y una triste sonrisa se asomó a su semblante. No, no todos eran iguales. No todos querían que esto sucediera. No todos estaban de acuerdo con esto.

No podía odiar a los alemanes si eso significaba odiarlo a él también. No podía simplemente ignorar todos esos recuerdos. Porque, después de todo, eso era lo único que le quedaba. Y ni siquiera los soldados podrían quitarle sus recuerdos.

Se concentró en escuchar, manteniéndose en completo silencio. Descubrió pronto que solo el sonido del viento se escuchaba. Al parecer los soldados se habían alejado.

Se atrevió a salir de su escondite, mirando detenidamente sus alrededores. No había ningún alemán cerca.

Aprovechó esto para correr. Correr hacia el lugar que buscaba, ignorando la debilidad de su cuerpo y las protestas de su mente. Todo a su alrededor era una mezcla de colores que se movía con cada paso que daba. Lo único que tenía sentido era la columna de humo que veía, acercándose cada vez más.

El sol de la tarde acariciaba su piel, dándole las fuerzas que necesitaba para continuar. Su corazón continuaba latiendo con fuerza, pero no era el miedo que lo impulsaba, sino la expectativa y la esperanza.

Y sin embargo, cuando finalmente llegó al lugar donde jamás pensó que llegaría, su cuerpo entero se paralizó y un terrible escalofrío recorrió toda su delgada figura.

Muertos. Cadáveres en todas partes, apilados unos sobre otros. Varias personas los sacaban de una estructura subterránea. ¿Eran acaso los hornos de los que tanto había escuchado?

No supo que lloraba hasta que sintió las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. Estaba acostumbrado a ver cadáveres, pero la cantidad abrumadora de ellos fue demasiado para su mente.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- La pregunta lo devolvió a la realidad, y el temor se apoderó de sus sentidos. Había olvidado por completo esconderse, y en cambio se había quedado mirando fijamente aquella aterradora imagen.

Al mirar, notó con alivio que quien había hablado no era un alemán. La ropa a rayas que vestía la persona delataba que al igual que él, era un prisionero.

Sin embargo, fue claro para él que quien habló era uno de los Sonderkommando.

-Necesito saber dónde está mi abuelo. Ustedes saben algo que nosotros ignoramos- explicó, mirando al hombre. Delgado, pero no tanto como él. De ojos negros, que lo miraban con el terror escondido y el nerviosismo presente. La persona frente a él, estaba igual de asustado que todos los demás prisioneros.

-No puedo decir nada. Tiene que irse ahora, o tendré que reportarlo- advirtió la persona.

-No me iré hasta saber dónde está mi abuelo- afirmó el ojirubí. Ya no tenía nada que perder. Esta vez se mantendría firme.

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de salvar tu vida. Solo por estar aquí, y por ver lo que has visto debes morir-

-¿Por qué no hay personas mayores en el campo? ¿Qué hacen con ellos?- Insistió, y seguiría insistiendo hasta encontrar la respuesta que buscaba. Por momentos miraba a sus alrededores, cerciorándose de que no hubiera soldados a la vista. Pero solamente había cadáveres, junto a las personas que los apilaban. De allí, sabía ahora, provenía el humo, de la incineración de los cadáveres.

La persona frente a él, que tendría quizás diez años más, se mantuvo en silencio. Pero al mirar su semblante, pudo ver que se debatía entre lo que debía hacer.

-Por favor. Somos iguales. Ambos somos prisioneros y sufrimos lo mismo…-

-No, eso no es cierto. Nosotros nos llevamos la peor parte- interrumpió, mirando por primera vez los ojos carmesí del joven. Su sorpresa al verlos fue notoria. –Con esos ojos… ¿cómo no te llevaron con Mengele (4)?- preguntó, produciendo una ola de confusión que inundó la mente del de menor edad.

-¿Con quién?- Sin embargo, el hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Olvídalo- dijo, sin querer revelar el significado de sus palabras. –Te diré lo que quieres escuchar…- Aceptó poco después, mostrando un semblante indescriptible, cuya única emoción posible de leer parecía ser el remordimiento. –A los ancianos los separan cuando llegan. A los niños, los menores de quince años, a los discapacitados y a las mujeres embarazadas también- explicó, casi en un susurro. –Ninguno de ellos les son útiles- agregó.

Por su parte, el corazón del joven dio un giro cuando escuchó esto último. Su mente comenzaba a pensar lo peor. Pero se negaba a creerlo. Se negaba a siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Tu abuelo está muerto. Los ancianos no viven más de un día aquí en Auschwitz- Y sin embargo las palabras fueron claras. A pesar de haber sido pronunciadas en un susurro lastimero, las palabras resonaron en su mente, provocando un eco imparable, que hizo que todo a su alrededor comenzara a dar vueltas.

No podía ser cierto. Su abuelo no podía estar muerto. Era simplemente imposible. No estaba listo para aceptar que aquel lugar le hubiera arrebatado a su única familia.

-Mientes- susurró, incrédulo. Se negaba a creer. No podía aceptar que ahora estaba completamente solo en ese mundo cruel.

-Te he dicho la verdad- insistió la persona, su voz escuchándose lejana. –Yo levanto los cadáveres de los ancianos. Yo soy quien los incinero. Sé quién muere en Auschwitz-

Negó con la cabeza, pues aún no quería creer en esas palabras. Sus recuerdos, presentes en sus pensamientos, le traían la imagen de su abuelo. No podía perderlo. Su abuelo no podía haber muerto. Todo esto era una pesadilla. Tenía que ser un mal sueño.

¿Qué le quedaba ahora? Si su abuelo no estaba, ya no tenía nada ni a nadie.

Por segunda vez, en toda su larga estadía en aquel lugar, alzó la mirada al cielo. No sabía si de esa forma pretendía encontrar una respuesta al sufrimiento, o si de otra forma, buscaba reclamar ante las injusticias.

-Adonai no está en Auschwitz. De nada servirá buscarlo- La persona entendió sus acciones, y pronunció esas palabras.

-Mi abuelo solía decirme… que Él está en todas partes. Pero quizás se equivocó, pues no he podido verlo desde que llegué a este lugar- Las primeras lágrimas cayeron. Ahora comprendía que estaba completamente solo.

Jamás habría imaginado que todo terminaría de esa forma. Si su abuelo había muerto allí, quizás ese también era su destino. Quizás nadie saldría vivo de ese lugar.

Una mano lo tomó fuertemente del brazo. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia los negros del hombre, mirándolos de forma confundida.

-Si no deseas que te arrebaten más de lo que ya te han quitado, no les muestres tus ojos. Ese color… si ven el color de tus ojos serás llevado inmediatamente con el Ángel de la Muerte (5)- advirtió.

-¿De qué hablas…?- Detuvo sus palabras, cuando miró el semblante de la persona, cubierto por el arrepentimiento.

-Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer. Pero es tu vida o la mía- Las palabras paralizaron al joven, quien ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntar a qué se refería el hombre. -¡Un prisionero! ¡Ha visto los cadáveres! ¡Los ha visto!- Los gritos produjeron en su cuerpo cientos de escalofríos. Ante la sorpresa, solo pudo luchar por liberarse, gimiendo con el más profundo terror.

-Suéltame… ellos vendrán… ellos vendrán- susurraba mientras intentaba liberarse. El horror se había apoderado de sus sentidos. Si no lograba escapar los soldados vendrían. Y era bien sabido que ellos no mostraban misericordia con quien desobedecía. –Por favor… déjame ir- rogaba desesperadamente. Pero sus palabras eran ignoradas.

Finalmente, puedo ver cómo varios soldados se acercaban. Con más desesperación, intentó soltarse, derramando lágrimas y dejando escapar fuertes sollozos. Si lo atrapaban moriría… no estaba listo para morir. A pesar de que sabía que allí la muerte podía llegar en cualquier momento, él aún no estaba listo.

Y sin embargo, toda esperanza se esfumó como el humo en el cielo, cuando sintió cómo los soldados lo tomaban por la fuerza.

-¡Maldito judío! ¿Crees que puedes desobedecer las órdenes?- No supo cuál de los soldados lo pateó en el abdomen, solo supo que el dolor fue tan terrible, que si no hubiera sido por las manos que lo sostenían habría caído al suelo revolcándose del dolor.

-¿Qué debemos hacer con este?- Después del golpe había cerrado por completo los ojos. El dolor era mucho, pero intentaba no dejarse sucumbir por él.

-Llévenlo con el General- Luego de esas palabras, sintió cómo lo obligaban a moverse. Mas cuando intentó caminar, sus piernas no respondieron, quizás debido al dolor que aún estaba presente.

Como tantas otras veces, fue arrastrado sin misericordia por los soldados.

**).(**

_Ellos argumentan que la "Solución Final al Problema Judío" no se trató de un genocidio, solamente de una reubicación de la población judía._

**).(**

Procuraba mantener la miraba baja, pues recordaba el consejo de aquella persona. Después de lo sucedido no sabía si debía confiar en ella. Pero la advertencia estaba presente en su mente. Por ello, procuraba esconder sus ojos de la mirada de los soldados.

Su estómago aún se retorcía de dolor, pero ahora podía mantenerse en pie.

-Vio los cadáveres, señor, y a los Sonderkommandos- Miraba hacia el suelo, pero suponía que frente a él estaba el General. Imaginaba que dicha persona era un militar de mayor rango. Ante esto, no podía más que sentirse profundamente temeroso. Aunque al mismo tiempo, la resignación estaba presente. Sabía que era muy posible que decidieran asesinarlo, por haber desobedecido.

Una mano bajo su mentón lo sobresaltó. El temor creció a niveles desproporcionados.

-Abre la boca- La orden fue clara y precisa, y se vio en la obligación de obedecerla de inmediato. Ahora, sin siquiera notarlo, mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. –Por lo que veo su estado de salud no está tan deteriorado, sus dientes están en buenas condiciones. Aunque con su delgadez quizás pronto se desplomará- Escuchó aquellas palabras, mientras intentaba calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Sin embargo, el General le propinó dos leves palmadas sobre el lado de su rostro, lo que volvió a avivar sus nervios. –Sí… éste aún nos es útil. Además es joven- Intentó no suspirar con alivio cuando escuchó aquello.

Abrió los ojos, manteniendo siempre la mirada baja. Pudo escuchar los pasos de una persona, quien seguramente era el General. Seguidamente, escuchó como dicha persona tomaba asiento, quizás en la silla que se encontraba detrás del escritorio que estaba a poca distancia.

-¿Qué dirías tú, seis, siete, dos, cinco, tres; si te ofreciéramos dos porciones de comida al día, en vez de una?- Su sola expresión debió de haberle dado al General una respuesta, pues pudo escuchar como éste reía. Pero claro, que le ofrecieran dos porciones de comida era algo que nunca esperó, y no podía evitar sentirse completamente tentado ante el pensamiento de comer el doble de lo que comía ahora.

-Me lo imaginé. Los Sonderkommandos reciben una doble porción diaria. Así que al unirte a ellos…- La impresión fue enorme, tanto así que estuvo a punto de alzar su sorprendida mirada. ¿Sonderkommandos, había dicho? ¿Unirse a ellos?

-Señor… no puedo…- intentó decir, interrumpiendo al hombre. No podía aceptar algo así. No formaría parte de esa masacre, se negaba a hacerlo. No podría lidiar con tantos cadáveres. Simplemente era impensable.

-Creo que no estás entendiendo. O aceptas esta gran muestra de misericordia y te unes a los Sonderkommandos, o mueres ahora- Las palabras del General enviaron una corriente fría a su cuerpo. Ambas opciones simbolizan dos posibilidades en las que ni siquiera quería pensar. No quería tener nada que ver con la matanza que se estaba llevando a cabo, pero ciertamente aún no estaba listo para morir.

Temía a la muerte. A pesar de que había visto a tantas personas morir, le horrorizaba pensar en la muerte.

Cerrando fuertemente los ojos, y permitiendo que varias lágrimas cayeran, tomó su decisión.

-No quiero morir, señor- Esas palabras fueron su sentencia final.

-Por supuesto… nadie desea morir- La risa podía ser escuchada a través de las palabras del General. –Sáquenlo de mi vista, mi oficina comienza a apestar- ordenó segundos después.

El ojirubí solamente se dejó guiar por los soldados, sin lograr controlar aún sus incesantes lágrimas.

**).(**

_Ellos dicen que las confesiones de los responsables del genocidio carecen de valor y los testimonios de las víctimas no son creíbles._

**).(**

Su condición física había mejorado. Su cuerpo aún se mostraba enfermizamente delgado, pero había ganado fuerza y un poco más de peso. Las dos porciones de comida diaria que recibía ahora habían representado un verdadero milagro. El frío tampoco le molestaba tanto, pues ahora no solo podía dormir en su propia litera, sino que tenía sábanas que lo cubrían en la noche.

Y sin embargo, deseaba no haber aceptado aquel cargo. La muerte no podía ser peor que esto. No podía ser más dolorosa que la culpa y el arrepentimiento. La angustia carcomía sus adentros, cada vez que tenía que guiar a los grupos de prisioneros hacia las cámaras de gas.

Y hoy, particularmente, ese remordimiento era terrible, casi imposible de soportar. Pues el grupo al que debía guiar hacia la muerte, era un grupo de niños.

Imaginaba que habían llegado nuevos prisioneros, pues ahora que trabajaba con los Sonderkommandos, sabía que a los menores de quince años los seleccionaban tan pronto llegaban al campo. A algunos los llevaban al área de experimentación, y a los demás los enviaban inmediatamente a las cámaras de gas. Solo a algunos pocos se les perdonaba la vida, si su condición prometía algún tipo de utilidad en el futuro.

-Señor, disculpe señor- Una mano tomó la manga de su camisa. Ante esto miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con un par de ojitos negros que lo miraban temerosos. Un niño que no podría tener más de siete años.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, e intentó por todos los medios posibles no dejar escapar ningún sollozo. No podía soportarlo por más tiempo, ser él el verdugo de todas esas personas.

-Señor, ¿adónde vamos?- La pregunta trajo lágrimas a sus ojos, y tuvo que desviar la mirada. Las palabras estaban atascadas en su garganta. No podía responder a eso. El dolor era demasiado.

Pero la persona que estaba a su lado, quien era también un Sonderkommando, al ver su estado, habló en su lugar.

-No podemos revelártelo aún, pequeño. Es una sorpresa- El ojirubí se limitó a cerrar los ojos por pocos segundos. Necesitaba calmarse. Aunque esto fuera duro, no podía demostrar debilidad. Porque si los soldados lo veían, no viviría por mucho más tiempo.

Aunque a veces se preguntaba sino sería más sencillo morir. Ya no tenía nada ni a nadie, y su trabajo era aberrante. Su mente lo traicionaba, trayéndole pensamientos terribles. El suicidio era una posibilidad tentadora, pero aún le temía a la muerte. Y, después de ser el verdugo de cientos de personas, temía que su alma no pasara el juicio final.

Sabía que no era su culpa. No había tenido otra opción. Era esto o morir. Y sin embargo, el remordimiento devoraba su interior. En más de una ocasión, había sentido la necesidad de entrar a la cámara de gas con todos los demás, y morir de una vez. Quizás eso sería lo más sencillo. Tal vez de esa forma volvería a ver a su abuelo. Y así, los recuerdos dejarían de atormentarlo. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar, trabajando de la mano con la muerte.

Pero por el momento, tuvo que suspirar profundamente, para intentar calmar su atormentada mente.

Habían llegado.

Se dio la vuelta, encarando a todos los pequeños niños. En sus rostros pudo ver el miedo, los nervios y la expectativa.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, pero no las dejó caer.

Y la persona que estaba a su lado, al ver cómo intentaba ocultar su sufrimiento, se acercó y susurró a su oído.

-Esto es una lucha por la supervivencia. Nosotros, al igual que ellos, somos víctimas. Llora cuando estés solo y laméntate con un jarrón de licor en la mano, pero no ahora. Ahora solo debes cumplir con el trabajo. Recuerda… ¡Arbeit macht frei!- Las palabras le dieron fuerza, y asintió. Este era el trabajo que le había sido impuesto, y si quería tener una mínima oportunidad de sobrevivir a esa masacre, debía obedecer.

Su mirada se convirtió en una máscara de neutralidad.

-Niños, por favor, deben quitarse la ropa- Sus palabras escondían el dolor. Se escuchaban firmes, sin emociones, pero escondían detrás un dolor inconmensurable. Su alma sollozaba, cuando debía mirar las expresiones temerosas de quienes iban a morir.

-¿Por qué?- La mayoría de los niños cuestionó la orden. Cada par de ojos era un mundo diferente, pero en casi todos esos mundos distintos, reinaba la confusión y el miedo.

Nunca pensó que sonreír doliera tanto, y que mentir pudiera ser un castigo tan terrible.

-Porque van a darse un baño- Sus palabras causaron la alegría en los niños. La idea de un baño refrescante tentaría a cualquiera que hubiera hecho el largo viaje en aquellos nauseabundos vagones de ganado del tren.

Ocultó perfectamente su sufrimiento, cuando miró cómo los niños obedecían. Tenía terminantemente prohibido decirles a los prisioneros que en realidad aquello no era un baño, sino una cámara de gas. Y aunque cuando había guiado a grupos de prisioneros adultos pudo ver la duda y la desconfianza en los ojos de muchos, con los niños era diferente. Ellos siempre creían. Ellos eran inocentes.

Era él como los alemanes. Porque al igual que ellos, debía mantenerse en pie, con el semblante neutral. Porque como ellos, no podía mostrarse afectado por lo que estaba presenciando. Era ahora, en muchos sentidos, como esos soldados alemanes que le habían arruinado la vida, despojándolo de todo lo que tenía. Y, de cierta forma, era igual de egoísta y cruel que ellos, por no intentar detener esa masacre. Por mentir tan fácilmente acerca de la cámara subterránea que estaba a tan solo pocos metros de distancia. Por no dar aviso a los demás… era igual de culpable que los alemanes. Aunque este cargo fuera una obligación, ante una amenaza de muerte. Era su culpa, y por su propia decisión estaba allí.

Su abuelo, probablemente, había muerto en esa misma cámara, donde él había guiado a cientos de personas.

Su abuelo estaría decepcionado, si lo viera en ese momento. Pero ya no podía negarlo, el miedo lo había vencido. Le habían quitado su humanidad, y ahora solo era un animal que luchaba por sobrevivir.

-Caminen en orden. Y tengan cuidado al bajar las escaleras- Se limitaba a dar instrucciones, pues no se atrevía a hacer más. En Auschwitz no existían los héroes. Quienes intentaran hacer lo correcto eran asesinados. Un caso como ese había ocurrido, poco antes de haberse unido él a los Sonderkommandos. Sus compañeros de trabajo le habían hablado de una rebelión que se llevó a cabo por los miembros del Sonderkommando del crematorio 4. El único logro de esa rebelión fue la destrucción parcial del crematorio, pues casi todos los amotinadores fueron asesinados.

De nada serviría imponerse. Ellos tenían el control. La única opción era resignarse y obedecer las órdenes.

Su mirada se mantuvo sobre la entrada de la cámara. Los niños entraban, sin saber que la muerte los esperaba ahí dentro.

Por segunda vez, una mano que jalaba la manga de su camisa lo obligó a bajar la mirada. Allí estaba el mismo niño. Los soldados no se habían molestado en tatuar su brazo ni cortar su negro cabello. Para ellos, ninguno de estos niños tenía valor. Eran simples cosas que debían ser desaparecidas.

-¿Vas a estar aquí cuando salga?- Y aunque procuraba mantener el semblante neutral, los sentimientos aún estaban presentes. Pero aún no lloraría, ni mostraría su sufrimiento.

-Estaré aquí- pronunció, con la voz aguda y temblorosa.

La sonrisa del niño fue un duro golpe.

Por unos instantes deseó poder detenerlo.

Por solo unos segundos quiso salvarle la vida.

Pero a cambio, tal y como un soldado alemán, se quedó de pie mirando la situación con absoluta neutralidad.

El heroísmo era cruelmente penalizado. Quien fuera seleccionado debía morir. Y él debía cumplir con su trabajo.

Y su trabajo no consistía en salvar vidas.

**).(**

_Ellos creen que Adolf Hitler es inocente._

**).(**

Una de las peores partes de su trabajo, era recoger y sacar los cadáveres de la cámara de gas, para luego llevarlos al crematorio. La primera vez que había tenido que cumplir con dicha tarea, terminó vomitando toda la noche. Pero ahora, después de haber visto tanta muerte, la labor era casi una tarea cotidiana.

Y sin embargo, cuando con la ayuda de uno de sus compañeros levantó uno de los cadáveres de los niños y lo colocó sobre la camilla, esa misma sensación de impotencia y desesperación que había sentido aquella primera vez, se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

Conocía a ese niño. Ese pequeño había sido quien jaló la manga de su camisa en dos ocasiones.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, y esta vez no hizo ningún esfuerzo por evitar que cayeran.

Los ojos cristalizados del pequeño lo miraban fijamente. En silencio le reclamaban. _¿Por qué?_ Eso parecían preguntar. Y sin embargo, él no tenía la respuesta. No podía dar razones para tanta crueldad. No podía justificar las muertes que habían acontecido.

-Cuando veas el rostro de Adonai, pregúntale por qué ha permitido tanto sufrimiento. Porque yo desconozco la razón- susurró. Solo el Todopoderoso podía conocer la razón del sufrimiento y la muerte. –Pregúntale en mi nombre… porque después de lo que he hecho… el infierno es lo que me espera, y lo único que merezco- Quizás no era su culpa, pero él lo había permitido.

Traicionando a su propia raza, ahora trabajaba para el enemigo.

**).(**

_Ellos niegan uno de los más terribles genocidios de la historia de la humanidad._

**).(**

Lo único que agradecía a los alemanes, era que a los Sonderkommandos les permitieran beber alcohol y embriagarse. El licor era un medio ideal para lidiar con el tormento psicológico que el trabajo traía.

Al principio él se había negado a probar una sola gota de alcohol. Pero ahora, después de haber visto tantas muertes, de haber guiado a tantas personas hacia el último destino, y de haber recogido cientos de cadáveres, el alcohol era un aliado muy preciado.

Y como tantas otras veces, su organismo se encontraba envenenado por el alcohol. Su visión era borrosa y los mareos apenas le permitían moverse. Sus pies daban pasos incoherentes y sus brazos se movían, en un intento por balancearse y así mantener el equilibrio.

El viento acariciaba su rostro, pero el dolor dentro de su alma era más fuerte que los arrullos de la brisa. Sollozaba incontrolablemente, caminando sin rumbo fijo.

No sabía en qué momento se había apartado de su grupo, ni tampoco estaba interesado en saberlo. Solamente quería olvidarse del sufrimiento. Quería sacar de su memoria los rostros de los cadáveres, y los ojos cristalizados que lo miraban. Nunca lo dejaban en paz, siempre lo miraban, reclamando y gritando. Podía escuchar la angustia de cada uno de ellos. Podía sentir el gas que los asfixiaba. Los escuchaba hablar y susurrar en su mente. Siempre estaban allí. Era su castigo, a cambio de las dos raciones de comida y la cama con sábanas.

-Por favor… basta… es demasiado- suplicaba entre sus sollozos. Su mente ebria dejaba escapar el dolor en llantos y ruegos. Entre su visión borrosa, pudo ver el alambrado que lo separaba de su libertad. A lo lejos, en el horizonte, el sol se ocultaba. Era un atardecer hermoso, y sin embargo el alambrado obstaculizaba la vista.

Y lo pensó en ese momento. Pensó en hacer lo que ya muchos habían hecho. Lanzarse contra el alambrado, contra las púas enormes, y morir de una vez por todas. No podía seguir con esto. Era mucho el dolor. No quería seguir siendo el verdugo de los inocentes.

Pero cuando dio el primer paso, una piedra en el camino le hizo perder el equilibrio. Cayó pesadamente al suelo, lastimándose las manos cuando las colocó frente a su cuerpo para amortiguar la caída. Pero ni siquiera un pequeño gemido adolorido escapó. Pues el dolor físico jamás podría ser comparado con el dolor emocional que sentía.

Como si fuera un pequeño niño, se abrazó a sí mismo, refugiándose en su propio cuerpo. Y continuó sollozando, mirando la tierra del suelo, y el césped verde. Sus lágrimas bañaron la tierra, convirtiéndola en gotas de barro. Su cuerpo se movía tanto, que de lejos cualquiera pensaría que el joven estaba convulsionando. Sus llantos eran altos, pero afortunadamente ningún soldado pareció escucharlos.

Y sin embargo, dos piernas saltaron a su mirada. Por unos segundos, pensó que era un soldado. Pero al mirar bien, supo que aquellas pequeñas piernas solo podían pertenecer a un niño.

Subió lentamente la mirada, llevando sus ojos por cada parte del cuerpo del menor. Zapatas negros, perfectamente lustrados. Medias azules que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla. Pantalones cortos de color gris, una camisa blanca de botones y un saco de lana azul oscuro.

Sus sollozos bajaron en intensidad, y se atrevió a mirar el rostro de la persona. Piel blanca, cabello castaño… y los ojos, de un hermoso tono azul, que brillaba bajo la luz del atardecer.

-Seto- El nombre escapó de sus labios. No pensó en el por qué. No pensó en el cómo. Solo le importaba mirar a esa persona.

Extendió el brazo, intentando llegar al niño ojiazul, quien se mantuvo inmóvil, mirándolo fijamente.

Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo, bañando todo su rostro. La imagen del ojiazul había hecho que un puñado de recuerdos acudiera a su mente

-Seto…- volvió a llamar al niño, mientras repasaba las imágenes de lo vivido en un pasado. –No puedo… Seto- intentó decir, mas no encontraba las palabras correctas. -¿Me has olvidado? Una vez dijiste que querías protegerme…- pronunció, tomando bocanadas de aire con cada palabra. Las lágrimas le arrebataban su respiración y los sollozos apenas le permitían pronunciar palabra. –Pero… mírame… estoy solo… Seto… estoy solo- Con el brazo aún extendido, intentaba llamar la atención del ojiazul. Y sin embargo, el niño se mantenía inmóvil.

Y de pronto, cuando la brisa apareció de nuevo, la imagen del ojiazul comenzó a desvanecerse.

-No… ¡no me dejes! No me olvides… por favor… no me olvides- Pero a pesar de sus ruegos, la imagen desapareció, dejando a sus espaldas la luz del sol, que ya estaba a punto de desaparecer en el horizonte.

-¿Qué haces?- La pregunta ni siquiera lo sobresaltó. Simplemente dirigió su mirada hacia donde había escuchado la voz, encontrando allí a uno de sus compañeros. –Estás completamente ebrio… ya hasta comenzaste a alucinar- profirió la persona.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que el hombre le había ayudado a ponerse en pie. Sin embargo, tuvo que mantenerse recostado a él, pues sus piernas no respondían.

-Deja de buscar el peligro. Si algún alemán te hubiera encontrado aquí, alejado del grupo, estarías en grandes problemas- reprendió, intentando caminar. Fue difícil moverse, y las condiciones en las que se encontraba el ojirubí no ayudaban en lo más mínimo. –Sé que es duro, pero debemos superarlo. Nosotros somos los testigos de los crímenes de este régimen, debemos intentar mantenernos con vida- continuó diciendo.

-¿Para qué? No saldremos vivos de aquí- susurró el ojirubí, sus palabras siendo apenas inteligibles.

-No podemos perder la esperanza. Somos judíos. Nosotros nunca perdemos la esperanza-

El ojirubí guardó silencio. Su mente procesó lentamente las palabras escuchadas.

¿Esperanza? Esa palabra se escuchaba tan lejana…

**).(**

_Niegan el dolor._

**).(**

Comenzaba a atardecer. No conocía la hora exacta, pero no debía pasar de las cinco de la tarde. Ese día, en un extraño giro, los alemanes habían paralizado todas las labores. Debido a eso, había tenido su primer día de descanso desde que llegó a ese lugar.

Aun así, el ambiente era tenso. Podía sentir el nerviosismo de sus compañeros, acompañando al suyo propio. Un día libre podía ser tanto un regalo, como una fuente de preocupación.

-¿Tú crees que hayan decido acabar con nosotros?- Escuchó a alguno de sus compañeros preguntar aquello. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. No podía negar que esa era una posibilidad. Quizás los alemanes estaban preparando una cámara de gas para ellos. O quizás utilizarían otro método para asesinarlos.

-¿Quién de ustedes ha dejado de creer en el Señor?- La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. No entendía a qué venía dicha interrogante.

Y sin embargo, se encontró a sí mismo levantándose de la cama, para finalmente quedar sentado sobre ella.

-Yo- habló con voz firme. Durante todo ese tiempo su fe había sido puesta a prueba. Y ahora, después de haber visto tantas muertes y de haber padecido tanto sufrimiento, su resentimiento hacia el Creador era tan grande, que le costaba creer en su existencia.

Sus ojos carmesí se juntaron por unos segundos con los ojos negros de quien había formulado la pregunta. Todos los demás presentes se mantenían sentados sobre sus camas, mostrando semblantes pensativos.

-¿Alguien más?- insistió el hombre.

-Yo también he perdido mi fe- Otra persona habló.

-Está bien. En ese caso ambos pueden dormir, y esperar a la muerte de esa forma. Pero si nosotros debemos morir hoy, moriremos como buenos judíos- dijo el hombre. Y, mirando a quienes aún creían, agregó. –Debemos rezar-

El ojirubí solamente suspiró fastidiado. Y, decidiendo obedecer el consejo, se acostó, cubriéndose con las sábanas. ¿Para qué rezar? No tenía caso. Dios no estaba allí. Él los había abandonado. No había hecho nada para evitar las muertes, ni tampoco el dolor. Si eran ellos el pueblo elegido, ¿por qué tenían que sufrir de esa manera?

-_Amo del Universo, que reinas antes de que todo ser fuera creado.__- _El hombre quien había propuesto rezar comenzó. Y así, los demás se unieron, pronunciando al unísono la misma oración. _-__ Al tiempo en que todo fue hecho según Su voluntad, Él era ya reconocido como Rey__- _

Las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos del joven ojirubí. Solía rezar con su abuelo… esa misma oración que ahora estaba escuchando.

-_Y al fin, cuando todo dejará de ser, Él reinará imponente- _Por sus mejillas resbalaban las lágrimas, y sus manos sostenían con fuerza las sábanas. -_Él fue y Él es, y Él será en gloriosa majestuosidad- _Las palabras resonaban en su mente, trayéndole recuerdos. De la mano de su abuelo, en la sinagoga. Escuchando la Torá y acompañando con su voz los rezos.

Su vida entera transcurrió frente a sus ojos. Cada palabra de su abuelo acudió a su mente. Un hombre orgulloso de su religión y de su fe.

_-Él es Uno y no hay otro que pueda comparársele, ni colocarse a Su lado- _Y esa misma fe los había traído a ambos a ese lugar. Y aun así, a pesar del sufrimiento, escuchaba ahora aquel rezo. A pesar de que a esas personas les habían arrebatado todo, rezaban con la misma fe, como si estuvieran libres. Pero quizás sí eran libres. Sus almas eran libres. _ -Él es sin comienzo ni fin; poder y dominio le pertenecen- _Porque los alemanes podrían haberles quitado sus casas, sus negocios. Aún a sus hijos, a sus hermanos o a sus padres. Pero nunca, jamás, podrían quitarles la fe, ni la esperanza.

_-Él es mi Dios, mi viviente redentor, roca de mi amparo en momentos de angustia-_ Junto a las voces de los demás, se escuchó su propia voz. Temerosa al principio. Nerviosa y arrepentida. Susurrante y tímida. -_Él es mi guía y mi refugio, mi cáliz de alivio cuando lo invoco- _Sus palabras eran teñidas por los sollozos. Su voz temblorosa intentaba no quebrarse. -_A Él encomiendo mi alma. Tanto dormido como despierto- _Quizás esta sería la última oración. Y aunque el resentimiento aún existía en su interior, la fe crecía. -_Mientras mi alma está en mi cuerpo- _

Pues ahora lo sabía. Después de sentir tanto miedo. Ahora estaba listo para morir.

_-Adonai está conmigo y nada he de temer-_

Solo hasta entonces, cuando reinó el silencio, pudieron escuchar el bullicio que provenía de afuera. Se escuchaba como un ejército entero que marchaba.

Y entonces, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

El ojirubí de inmediato se sentó sobre su cama, quitándose las sábanas de encima. Su corazón latía rápidamente. ¿Venían los alemanes por ellos? ¿Iban a lanzarlos a las cámaras de gas?

Y sin embargo, al escuchar hablar a los soldados que habían entrado, comprobó que lo hacían en un idioma desconocido.

Los miró detenidamente, notando que los uniformes que utilizaban eran muy distintos a los que usaban los alemanes.

Formaban parte de un ejército extranjero.

-No venimos a hacerles daño- Uno de los soldados habló. Su pronunciación siendo tan deficiente, que apenas pudo entenderle. -Ha terminado. La guerra ha terminado- Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión, y su cuerpo se paralizó por completo.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-

-¡Imposible!- Sus compañeros, también sorprendidos, negaban la situación. Simplemente era imposible.

-Berlín se ha rendido y Hitler ha muerto. Ustedes son libres- Esas palabras causaron estrepitosas emociones en el ojirubí, quien se mantuvo inmóvil. La incredulidad era mucha, y no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Todas sus emociones, se manifestaron en las lágrimas que dejó caer.

-Necesitamos que vayan a la estación, a la entrada del campo. Un tren los llevará a Berlín…- Las siguientes palabras llegaron a oídos sordos. Su sorpresa no le permitió escuchar más. No podía creer que este sería el fin de todo el sufrimiento. No podía siquiera pensar en la libertad.

Pero las palabras del soldado, y la celebración de sus compañeros fue la prueba.

Finalmente saldría de ese lugar.

Por primera vez, pudo ver a Dios en Auschwitz. Y no necesitó siquiera mirar hacia el cielo.

**).(**

_Niegan las lágrimas._

**).(**

Nunca pensó que la ansiada libertad traería tantas inseguridades. Cuando había escuchado que serían liberados, un poderoso sentimiento de alivio, alegría y júbilo había aparecido en su mente. Y sin embargo, al tomar el tren que lo llevaría a Berlín, el temor lo inundó. Había perdido todo. Su abuelo había muerto. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No tenía dónde ir. No sabía qué iba a hacer.

¿Dónde dormiría? ¿Qué comería? Imaginaba que en Berlín le estarían brindando ayuda a los sobrevivientes de los campos de concentración. Pero aun recibiendo esa ayuda, estaría solo. Tendría que rehacer su vida por su cuenta. ¿Por dónde iba a empezar? ¿Cómo lograría salir adelante? No tenía a nadie. Sus compañeros ya habían hecho planes para reencontrarse con sus familias, en distintos países. Pero él no tenía a quién recurrir.

Durante todo el trayecto, esas inseguridades se manifestaron. Durante todo el viaje tuvo que secarse las lágrimas, que insistían en caer. Era libre pero estaba solo. Era libre pero todo lo había perdido.

Mientras viajaba de vuelta a Berlín, estuvo acompañado por aquellos que iban en el mismo vagón. La cantidad de personas era poca, jamás comparada con aquella cantidad exorbitante de personas que habían viajado hacia Auschwitz. Muchos se habían quedado en los campos de concentración, para no salir jamás. Y su abuelo era uno de ellos.

Durante el trayecto escuchó miles de historias. De prisioneros del área de los trabajos forzados y de experimentación médica. Un hombre sin ojos, sentado frente a él, había narrado cómo el doctor Mengele intentó cambiar el color de sus ojos, inyectando una sustancia en ellos, que destruyó por completo su visión.

Él no habló, pues le avergonzaba admitir que fue un Sonderkommando. Se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el camino, pensando en cómo lograría rehacer su vida.

Y cuando finalmente el tren llegó a la estación en Berlín, ese temor se intensificó. Después de tanto tiempo, debía enfrentar el mundo exterior. El mundo que estaba más allá del alambrado de Auschwitz. Era algo completamente intimidante, pero si había sobrevivido a los campos de concentración, tendría el valor suficiente para afrontar la vida después del encierro.

Se bajó del tren, sin llevar consigo una sola maleta. Todas las personas a su alrededor parecían tener un lugar a dónde ir, pues caminaban apresuradas con un rumbo fijo. Él, por el contrario, caminó despacio, completamente desorientado.

-Yami- Creyó escuchar ese nombre. Un nombre que se le hizo familiar, pero que por unos segundos no pudo reconocer. –Yami- Por segunda vez, lo escuchó.

¿Yami? Conocía ese nombre.

-¡Yami, Yami!- Otra vez lo escuchó, esta vez pronunciado más alto. -¡Yami!- Su caminar se tornó más lento, pues su mente intentaba analizar lo que estaba escuchando. -¡Yami!- Cuando escuchó el nombre por sexta vez, su mente le trajo una impresionante revelación, que acarreó consigo una ola de sorpresa.

-Yami… Es mi nombre… mi nombre antes de Auschwitz- susurró, deteniéndose, sin importarle si las demás personas lo empujaban.

Miró a sus alrededores, buscando a quién fuera que hubiera pronunciado aquel nombre. Por unos momentos, solo pudo ver a las personas de ropa a rayas, que le pasaban a los lados.

Y entonces, su mirada pudo ver el color azul, de unos ojos que jamás esperó volver a ver.

Su cuerpo se paralizó por completo. Frente a él estaba una persona conocida. Su cabello castaño, su piel blanca y esos ojos azules. Pero no podía ser él. Era un hombre quien estaba frente a él, no el adolescente que él recordaba.

Notó que el hombre ojiazul miraba toda su figura detenidamente. Al ver el castaño su actual estado, el semblante incrédulo pasó a ser uno afligido.

Fue solo hasta entonces, que se atrevió a pronunciar el nombre.

-¿Seto?- ¿Podía ser él, acaso? ¿El niño ojiazul a quien había conocido en la panadería de su abuelo? ¿Podía ser ese hombre, el adolescente a quien había visto por última vez cuando cumplió quince años?

La respuesta a sus preguntas fue dada, en la forma de un abrazo. Por unos momentos, se mantuvo inmóvil, pues no sabía qué hacer ante la repentina acción. Y sin embargo, el calor de su cuerpo era el mismo. Su aroma también lo era. Había tanto en ese hombre que le recordaba a aquel niño ojiazul.

Tenía que ser Seto, no había duda alguna.

Finalmente, correspondió el abrazo, colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del ojiazul. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y los sollozos escaparon de su garganta.

-No puedo… creer que estés aquí. Yo… pensé… que ya me habrías olvidado- susurró entre sus llantos. Esto simplemente no podía estar pasando. ¿Cómo podía alguien como Seto, recordar a una persona como él después de tanto tiempo?

Para su temor, el ojiazul se separó. Sin embargo, el alivio retornó a su mente cuando el castaño tomó suavemente los costados de su mentón con ambas manos. Sus ojos carmesí, se juntaron con los azules del más alto.

-Eso nunca, Yami. Una vez te dije que quería ser yo quien te protegiera… y aunque fallé una vez, no sucederá más- Las palabras lo sorprendieron. ¿Por qué el ojiazul aún quería protegerlo? Ya no eran niños. Ni siquiera sabía si aún eran amigos.

Y después de lo sucedido en Auschwitz… él ya no era nadie.

-¿Por qué? Tienes tu estatus… yo lo perdí todo- murmuró.

-Desde hoy, todo lo mío es también tuyo- Al escuchar esta afirmación, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Después de haber pensado que estaría completamente solo…

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron, cuando la imagen de su abuelo acudió a su mente.

-El abuelo murió- dijo en un susurro, bajando la mirada. Después de esto, hubo un momento de silencio.

-Iremos a donde tú quieras- La afirmación lo confundió. Buscó los ojos del castaño, intentando encontrar una respuesta a sus palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Al país que quieras. A la ciudad que desees-

-¿Irías conmigo?- preguntó el ojirubí, completamente sorprendido. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Iniciar una nueva vida, como había planeado. Pero no lo haría solo. Eso era más de lo que podía pedir.

-Adonde quieras ir, iré contigo. Incluso, si lo deseas, podríamos abrir nuestra propia panadería-

-¿Y podríamos vivir en el segundo piso de ella?- preguntó el joven, sin siquiera meditarlo. Las palabras escaparon de su boca de manera automática.

-Por supuesto- Sus lágrimas cayeron. Ante esa afirmación no pudo decir nada más. El dolor de todo lo que había vivido en Auschwitz, más la repentina alegría de saber que no estaba solo fue demasiado para su mente.

Se aferró al ojiazul, y lloró. Por su abuelo, por lo que había vivido, y por el alivio de que hubiera alguien a su lado, que lo ayudara a rehacer su vida.

Esa misma vida que tiempo atrás creyó perdida.

**).(**

_Niegan el hambre._

**).(**

Siempre imaginó que el hogar del ojiazul debía ser hermoso, casi igual que un palacio. Y ahora que estaba allí, comprobaba que no se había equivocado. Tanto por dentro como por fuera, aquella casa era maravillosa. Del recibidor podían verse unas magníficas escaleras de mármol blanco, bajo una gran lámpara de cristales, que parecía propia de un verdadero palacio. Los pisos, también de mármol, eran tan bellos que temía caminar sobre ellos, por miedo a quebrarlos.

Sin embargo, entre tanto lujo, se sintió completamente insignificante. Su ropa estaba sucia, sus zapatos rotos. Todo su cuerpo estaba en pésimas condiciones de higiene. No quería contaminar el hermoso hogar del castaño con su suciedad.

El ojiazul pareció notar su inseguridad, pues se acercó, colocando su mano derecha sobre el hombro del más bajo.

-¿Estás bien?- La pregunta solo hizo que el ojirubí bajara la mirada. Quizás antes no se habría sentido tan incómodo si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de visitar la casa del ojiazul. Pero, después de Auschwitz, su autoestima había caído completamente. No entendía cómo una persona judía podía estar en la magnífica casa de un aristócrata alemán.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- No pudo evitar preguntar. –Tú perteneces a la raza pura y yo…-

-Yami, ¿de qué estás hablando?- fue interrumpido por el castaño.

-Soy judío…- No pudo continuar, pues el ojiazul colocó una mano bajo su mentón, intentando hacer que lo mirara a los ojos. Sin embargo, ese agarre le trajo un recuerdo desagradable, pues alguien más había colocado de esa misma forma la mano bajo su mentón. Ante el recuerdo, no pudo hacer más que cerrar fuertemente los ojos. Y, debido al pánico, quitó la mano del castaño de un solo golpe. -¡No me toques!- gritó, sin siquiera ser consciente de sus acciones.

Solo sus sollozos se escuchaban, junto a su agitada respiración. Las palabras estaban presentes en su mente.

_-Creo que no estás entendiendo. O aceptas esta gran muestra de misericordia y te unes a los Sonderkommandos, o mueres ahora- _El recuerdo fue tan vívido, que llegó a sentir la misma desesperación y la misma angustia que sintió en aquel momento.

Y sin embargo, cuando abrió sus ojos y se encontró a sí mismo arrodillado sobre el piso de mármol, supo que su lastimada mente lo traicionaba.

-Lo lamento… perdón- se disculpó profusamente, cuando se apercibió de sus acciones. –Seto… no quise- intentó explicar.

-Yami, no puedo entender tus acciones, porque no puedo leer tu mente. Sin embargo, soy igual de culpable que todos los de mi raza por lo que sucedió. No tienes que explicarme nada- Alzó la mirada, encontrando al castaño arrodillado frente a él.

-No te culpes. Si es así… yo soy más culpable que tú, por todo lo que me obligaron a hacer cuando estuve allá- susurró. Pero al ver que el ojiazul iba a preguntar al respecto, agregó. –No quiero hablar de eso ahora… algún día podré contártelo todo. Pero será cuando ya no me duela tanto- explicó. Para su alivio, el castaño aceptó fácilmente sus palabras.

-Te llevaré al baño. Necesitas una ducha- habló, cambiando de tema, e intentando apaciguar el ambiente.

-¿Es esa tu forma de decirme que apesto?- preguntó el ojirubí. La indignación era fingida, pues estaba claro que su aroma no debía ser el mejor en ese momento.

Y sin embargo, quería revivir los momentos que habían pasado juntos cuando eran niños. Haciendo bromas, riendo. Esos días habían sido los mejores de su vida.

-No lo pondría de esa forma… pero creo que funciona- afirmó el castaño, siguiéndole el juego al menor. Para su sorpresa, Yami le sacó la lengua, como si fuera un niño.

Pero se sintió aliviado al verlo comportarse de esa forma más amena. En esas circunstancias, haría lo que fuera por alegrar al ojirubí.

**).(**

_Niegan el encierro._

**).(**

No estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de atenciones. Sentado sobre una silla en el baño, veía a una sirvienta preparar un baño perfumado en la gran tina de color crema. Otra sirvienta, que recién había entrado al lugar, se acercó a él. Su cara, decorada por arrugas producto de la edad, recordaba a una abuela cariñosa, que atendía fielmente a sus nietos. Sus ojos de un verde oscuro, como aceitunas, y su sonrisa ligera, le transmitían una sensación de tranquilidad.

-Joven, yo me encargaré de curar cualquier herida, o alguna otra condición que lo afecte- explicó la mujer. –El médico vendrá a revisarlo mañana, pero por ahora lo ayudaré con lo que pueda- agregó.

-¿Médico?- preguntó el ojirubí.

-Sí, joven. El amo Seto pidió que se llamara al médico de la familia. Le preocupa tu condición física, pues estás bastante delgado. Además es importante hacerte un chequeo para descartar cualquier padecimiento- expresó.

-Está bien- murmuró el de menor edad. No sabía cómo sentirse con todo esto. Después de haber estado encerrado por tanto tiempo, sin recibir atención de ningún tipo, este cambio era brusco. Y ciertamente extraño. El solo hecho de tomar un baño perfumado era algo completamente nuevo y ajeno a la rutina.

-¿Tienes alguna herida, o algo que te duela?- Cuando escuchó la pregunta, asintió de manera insegura. Sabía que su condición era terrible, y le avergonzaba que la sirvienta tuviera que soportar no solo el mal olor, sino también sus heridas.

-Mis pies… sangran mucho- dijo. Y sin embargo, se sintió sorprendido cuando la sirvienta tomó con delicadeza su pie derecho, casi como haría una madre con su hijo, y lentamente le quitó el zapato. No pudo evitar gemir cuando un leve ardor se originó debido al movimiento.

Se quedó inmóvil mientras la mujer revisaba su pie, avergonzándose cuando ésta frunció el ceño, pero mostró en sus ojos algo parecido a la compasión.

-Tus pies están muy maltratados. Tienes ampollas, y al no tratarlas el daño fue en aumento. Por eso sangran tus pies- explicó. Pero sonrió poco después, mirando al joven a los ojos. –Pero no debes preocuparte, traeré un ungüento que te aliviará el dolor de inmediato. En poco tiempo tus pies estarán completamente curados, te lo aseguro- le dijo. El ojirubí le sonrió de vuelta, susurrando un agradecimiento. -¿Algo más?- Pero el menor se mordió el labio cuando escuchó esto. Había otra parte de su cuerpo que estaba en malas condiciones. Pero le avergonzaba tener que obligar a la mujer a revisarlo. –Joven, no tiene que avergonzarse. Es necesario emplear todos los cuidados posibles- La mujer pareció notar su vergüenza.

-Es que… desde que mi cabello comenzó a crecer de nuevo…- empezó diciendo. –Me dio mucha comezón. Y al rascarme tanto…- se detuvo, mientras cerraba los puños. Era terrible pensar en las deplorables condiciones en las que su cuerpo había quedado después del encierro. –Tengo costras en toda mi cabeza- admitió finalmente. Con cada palabra que pronunciaba, las imágenes de lo que había vivido amenazaban con arrebatarle aquella sensación de bienestar y calma que sentía al estar allí, con un techo sobre su cabeza y al lado de personas que buscaban ayudarlo.

-Déjame ver- pidió la mujer, poniéndose en pie, para poder mirar fácilmente el cabello del joven.

Nuevamente, y para sorpresa del menor, la sirvienta revisó su cabeza sin mostrar la más mínima señal de asco. Sin embargo, sí siseó al ver el estado de su cuero cabelludo, y la mirada compasiva volvió a presentarse en su semblante.

-Debió ser terrible vivir con esto- murmuró la mujer, mientras observaba las cuantiosas costras y heridas que se escondían bajo el corto cabello. Claramente, habían sido producidas por el mismo joven, después de rascarse tanto debido a la comezón.

Y fue casi de inmediato, que notó el porqué de dicha molestia.

-Por dios… tienes piojos por todas partes- susurró sorprendida. No imaginaba la molestia que un problema como ese podría ocasionar.

Y sin embargo, el ojirubí confundió la sorpresa con la repugnancia. Pero no dijo nada momentáneamente, solamente bajó la mirada, intentando contener las emociones.

-Es asqueroso, ¿cierto?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Es asqueroso lo que te hicieron. Pero frente a mí solo veo a una persona valiente- expresó la sirvienta, provocando que el menor alzara la mirada, juntando sus ojos con los verdes de ella. –Yo tenía amigos judíos… y se fueron para no regresar. No puedo imaginar las condiciones en las que vivieron… que alguien pueda aceptar semejante crueldad es algo que me cuesta trabajo creer- afirmó, negando ligeramente con la cabeza. Pero segundos después, sonrió ligeramente. –No te preocupes, preparé una loción que hará desaparecer inmediatamente a los piojos. Y cuando dejes de rascarte, tu cuero cabelludo podrá sanar- explicó.

-Lo lamento- susurró el ojirubí. –Por sus amigos- agregó, escuchando un suspiro, proveniente de la mujer.

-Me reconforta saber que hubo sobrevivientes. Y aún más, ahora que tengo la oportunidad de estar frente a uno…-

-Yami- La pronunciación de su nombre por parte de una voz familiar interrumpió las palabras de la mujer.

Al mirar el ojirubí hacia la puerta del baño, se encontró con Seto, quien lo miraba. A cambio, le dirigió una ligera sonrisa.

-Tiene lastimados los pies; no es nada grave. Además tiene piojos, pero eso es fácil de eliminar- explicó la sirvienta. –También le recomendaría, amo Seto, lavarse el cabello con la loción que prepararé. Para prevenir, pues ha estado cerca del joven y los piojos son fáciles de transmitir- agregó, esperando luego una respuesta por parte del ojiazul, la cual tomó la forma de un simple asentimiento.

-Con su permiso, me retiro. Volveré tan pronto tenga listo todo- anunció, saliendo pronto del baño.

-El baño está listo, amo Seto- habló la otra sirvienta, de negro cabello y oscuros ojos. –Me retiro- susurró luego.

Cuando estuvieron solos, el ojirubí se limitó a bajar la mirada, hacia el suelo. Nuevamente, se sentía fuera de lugar. En su presente condición, temía contaminar todo a su alrededor. Y la tina del baño se veía tan elegante, que era una lástima mancharla con toda la suciedad que cubría su cuerpo. Estar allí aún parecía una situación irreal. Jamás pensó que saldría con vida de Auschwitz. No pensó que sería uno de los sobrevivientes.

Y se preguntaba por qué, si tantos habían muerto, él había sobrevivido. No quería sentirse culpable por sobrevivir, cuando muchos otros habían perdido la vida en aquel lugar. Pero no podía evitar sentirse confundido. Todo a su alrededor parecía ser un manto de confusión, temor y nostalgia. Lo que había vivido nunca podría olvidarlo. Pero quería saber, por qué había sobrevivido. Por qué, de entre tantos otros, había sido él uno de los que aún continuaban con vida. Por qué había sido uno de los afortunados.

Cuando abrió los ojos, los cuales había mantenido cerrados desde segundos atrás, se encontró de frente con dos ojos azules, que lo miraban atentamente. El castaño se había arrodillado frente a él, y ahora lo observaba, con lo que parecía ser señales de entendimiento en su semblante.

-¿Por qué sobreviví, Seto?- preguntó, sus palabras bajas emitiendo un ligero eco que resonó por el lugar. -¿Por qué yo de entre tantos otros?- sus palabras se escucharon como reclamos. Pero no eran más que el reflejo de la incredulidad y el choque emocional producido por la repentina libertad que había adquirido. –Tantos murieron… no lo entiendo, simplemente no…- Pero sus palabras se atascaron en su garganta, y después de esto no pudo decir nada más.

De repente, se encontraba entre los brazos del ojiazul. A pesar de su condición antihigiénica y nauseabunda, y del riesgo de contaminar al castaño. Éste parecía no meditar en ello, y a cambio solamente lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Y pudo sentir el alivio, el agradecimiento y la tranquilidad que transmitía las acciones del ojiazul. Como si su sola presencia hubiera acabado con el sentimiento efímero de la angustia, y la eterna espera.

Y se preguntó en ese momento, si su ausencia realmente había afectado al castaño, de una u otra forma. Se preguntaba si esa persona lo habría recordado a cada momento, tal como él lo había recordado durante todo su encierro.

Quizás no era posible entender por qué había sobrevivido. Pero, estando allí, y siendo abrazado de aquella forma tan desesperada pero cálida a la vez, no podía hacer más que agradecer por seguir con vida. O tal vez, por eso había sobrevivido. Porque, desconocidamente para él, alguien siempre estuvo esperándolo en casa.

Sonrió ligeramente, y mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, colocó sus débiles brazos alrededor de la cintura del castaño. Un judío y un alemán, más allá del odio. Pero no fueron los alemanes quienes le hicieron esto, sino la intolerancia, el rencor y la enemistad.

Porque al estar allí, no eran alemanes ni judíos, sino seres humanos.

Y allí mismo pudo sentirlo. Adonai le sonreía desde los cielos.

Las lágrimas cayeron.

Su fe había regresado.

**).(**

_Niegan la vida de millones de víctimas._

**).(**

(1) En hebreo transliterado, traducido al español como "Padre nuestro, Rey nuestro, agrácianos y respóndenos."

(2) En hebreo transliterado, traducido al español como "haz con nosotros misericordia y bondad"

(3) En hebreo transliterado, traducido al español como "y sálvanos".

(4) Mengele fue un médico que trabajó en Auschwitz, realizando inhumanos experimentos.

(5) A Mengele lo conocían como el "Ángel de la Muerte".

**).(**

Magi: phew… este es el one shot más largo que he escrito. No me gusta hacer los one shot tan largos, pero en este caso, me parece que fue necesario. Desde que publiqué Arbeit macht frei pensé en hacer un fic paralelo sobre la vida de Yami en Auschwitz, pero no tenía la inspiración. Sin embargo, hace poco vi una película sobre el Holocausto, y las ideas llovieron. Fue un fic bastante difícil de escribir, sobre todo por el tema del que trata. Investigué algunos detalles sobre lo que realmente sucedía en los campos de concentración, así que la mayoría de temas mencionados son reales. Los de los Sonderkommandos fue algo que encontré mientras investigaba sobre el tema, y me impactó tanto que tuve que agregárselo al fic. Esta vez, para las divisiones de las escenas, me enfoqué en el negacionismo del Holocausto. Creo que mi punto de vista al respecto quedó bastante claro.

Por primera vez en un fic incluí temas sobre la espiritualidad. Tampoco fue fácil hablar al respecto, puesto que soy atea. Pero, sabiendo lo estrictos que son los judíos respecto a su religión, no podía descartarlo. Quería darle el mayor realismo posible. Además, tengo que admitir que admiro a quienes mantienen su fe a pesar de las dificultades. Yo no tardé mucho tiempo en perderla, así que seguir creyendo a pesar de las circunstancias y de lo que nos dice la ciencia, es algo de admirar, desde mi punto de vista. Y por cierto, Adonai es una forma hebrea para referirse a Dios. Y el título del fic "Shoah" es el nombre en hebreo que se le ha dado al Holocausto.

También, para quien le interese, mientras buscaba información para este fic, me encontré con una canción en hebreo, preciosa realmente. Se llama "Avinu Malkenu". Hay muchas versiones de la canción, pero mi favorita es sin dudas la de Gad Elbaz. Todo el fic lo escribí escuchando esa canción. De hecho ahora la estoy escuchando n.n En youtube pueden encontrarla, o bien puedo subirla al skydrive (la dirección está en mi perfil). Si quieren que la suba me lo dicen en sus reviews.

Pero bueno, para no quitarles más el tiempo. Ya comencé a escribir el siguiente y último (sin contar el epílogo) capítulo de Flor de loto. Mente frágil, por el momento, está en hiatus, hasta que termine Flor de loto. Excepto claro si me da un golpe de inspiración. Pero ahora mi atención está concentrada en finalizar Flor de loto.

Y… me parece que eso sería todo. Espero que este fic les haya gustado, y ojalá se preste para reflexionar. Lo escribí con mucho respeto y esfuerzo.

Sé que este tipo de fics, sobre temas dolorosos y reales, no son leídos por muchos (además de que he notado que ya no tengo tantos lectores como antes). Pero de igual manera, espero con ansias escuchar sus opiniones y comentarios. Creo que este es un tema digno de comentar. Y también me gustaría saber qué pensaron del fic como tal, porque últimamente no he estado muy conforme con mi forma de escribir. Pero tal vez sea mi imaginación, o al menos eso espero.

Ahora sí, dicho todo, me retiro.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
